


Bread Crumbs

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The aftermath of the perfect meal...Short vignettes that delve into Lily and James' brightest and darkest moments like little tastes of the perfect romance.





	1. it started with a smile...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Every story has a beginning. A point in time where the setting is set, the characters are introduced, and the plot is formed. Every beginning is crucial to the foundation of the story. I suppose our beginning was simple enough...

It started with a smile. 

A smile that could light up a room and catch the eye of anyone walking by. But especially the eye of one. The only one that mattered. 

It was a trick of the light, he was sure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sparkle. He turned. The girl standing in the middle of the room was _glowing_ , that he was positive--it was a magic school after all. But the light wasnt a magic glow. It was as if she was radiating happiness, for he had never seen a happier person. Her head thrown back in laughter, her red curls glinting off the light. It was that moment, and that smile, that had him hooked, and made him smile in response. 

 It all started with a smile...

 

**Okay, so I'm trying my hand at drabbles. Please dont be afraid to yell at me, tell me what I'm doing wrong/right so I dont embaress myself that bad. Other than that, I dunno how much I like this as a beginning. It'll probably end up being re-written, just warning you.**   



	2. to think by firelight

It was the day after The Smile, as he now referred to it. Others would say it was the first day of classes. Either way, it found him shivering in bed, at three in the morning, sleepless with the snarling fire downstairs calling his name.

Apparently he wasn't the only one the fire had called.

Sitting on the tattered couch, knees drawn up, sat Lily Evans. She didn't even flinch as he sat down.  


The fire radiated a companionable silence.  


"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," she gave a wiry grin.

The silence returned.

He tried again. "May I ask the nature of your thinking?" 

Lily smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. "Are you going to come up with as many ways to rephrase that question until I answer?"

"I probably could," he shrugged, "but its too much effort this late....or early. Either way I hadn't planned on it."

Lily sighed in defeat. "I'm not thinking as much as contemplating. The meaning of things, to be specific. Honor and Glory. Right and Wrong. What creates them? What makes them have so much value? We shape our lives by what's 'right' and criticize those that are 'wrong.' But where are we given the right to yell at them when they very well could be the ones 'right' and us 'wrong'? People carve heroes out of stone because of their deeds of 'greatness,' but what makes their deeds so damn great?"

James mulled over her rant as she paused for breath.

"People want to be recognized. They want to be seen as superior to their neighbors, to have the last word, to win. But that doesn't necessarily give us the right to criticize people just because they have different beliefs. Because that's all it is. _Faith_ is really what keeps us going. If you _believe_ in a cause, or that you're doing something good and right, it makes you live. If we didn’t think what we're doing was worth it, or didnt believe in it, our lives would be empty. There wouldn't be any passion...no fire. There wouldn't be any passion...any fire. I mean, take the Death Eaters who fight for Voldemort." Lily flinched, but he ignored her. "They honest to God _believe_ what he's doing is right. Now, to us, that’s twisted and sick, but to them, it’s what's been drilled into their heads since birth. To them, their right and we're wrong."

Lily looked at him in no particular way, she simply looked. As if her eyes saw everything about him without even trying. 

"James Potter, _you_ are destined for greatness."  


**Set in 6th year. (Trying to go in chronological order. Psh. Lets see how well _that_ works out)**   



End file.
